Just A Dream
by alwayslove4u
Summary: B/A


Title: Just A Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them Joss does.  
  
AN: I took a break from writing Imaginary and thought I'd write something a little sad, but a quick story. I will continue Imaginary after this. I'm not saying anything else to give it away. Hope you like it.  
  
Summary: B/a  
  
"Savor the moments because life can soon be over"-  
  
Buffy rushed to the front desk of the hospital trying to wait patiently as the desk clerk finished up her phone call.  
  
"How can I help you Ms?" She asked her.  
  
"My husband was brought in a while ago.  
  
"What is his name Ma' ma?"  
  
" His name is Angelus O'Brien, he's 26 years old, dark hair, brown eyes and about 6'1.  
  
The clerk looked down checking to see if she had someone registered under that name.  
  
"He was brought in about two hours ago. He is in the intensive care unit, down the hall and to your right. I'll inform the doctor that you here."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Buffy nearly ran down the hall, not knowing how badly Angel was injured. Her mind was racing a hundred miles per hour its only thought was about one thing and that was Angel.  
  
Buffy slowed down and walked into the room not knowing where he lay. There were about 15 beds in the unit. She walked even more slowly when she saw Angel lying in the far corner of the room. He was lying on a small bed with just about every machine hooked up to him. Buffy looked down unable to look at her lover, but soon looked up and continued in till she was next to his bed.  
  
"Oh baby. she whispered softly.  
  
Buffy didn't hear the footsteps that was approaching from behind her nor did she hear someone calling her name.  
  
"Mrs. O'Brien?"  
  
"Mrs. O'Brien?"  
  
"Mrs. O'Brien?" He touched Buffy shoulder lightly.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy said turning around noticing the doctor.  
  
"How is he?" She asked looking back down at her husband.  
  
"He has a couple of bruises.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" She interrupted him before he could continue.  
  
"We don't know at this moment." Buffy looked into the doctors eyes taking in all that he was telling her.  
  
"I have to be forward with you Mrs. O'Brien. I don't think that he'll get through the night. He has a lot of internal bleeding that we can't get under hand. He is lucky to be breathing on his own. He comes in and out of unconsciousness. All were doing is waiting, but there nothing that left that we could do it's up to him."  
  
3 hours later Buffy sat in the same spot that she had been sitting in since the doctor had come in to check in on Angel. She got up and walked down the hall to the pay phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Buffy is that you?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"How's Angel?"  
  
"He's not doing so good." Tears were falling down her eyes trying to keep her composure.  
  
"The doctor says that he might not make it through the night. I'm so scared Willow. There's nothing left that they can do for him. It's up to Angel."  
  
Why is this happening. Everything was going good for us. I was so happy. Why? Why? Buffy thought as more tears came down her cheeks.  
  
"He'll make it Buffy don't even worry about that."  
  
"I can't help it. I've lost so much and to have Angel be ripped apart from me again. I can't go through that again."  
  
"I know Buffy, but you have to think positive for you and for Erin."  
  
"How is she.?"  
  
"She fine. I don't think she knows what really going on. All she knows is that her daddy ran out into the street to get her out of the street. She doesn't know that Angel got hit by the truck."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked her. She's been crying all night though. I finally got her settled down. She's watching T.V. Oh wait she wants to talk to you."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Erin mommies on the phone." Buffy heard in the background.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Mommy were r u? I want you and daddy."  
  
"I know baby, I want you too. I'll pick you up in the morning. Ok. I need you to be a good girl for mommy. Can you do that for me sweetie?"  
  
"ok. I wove u mommy and tell daddy too."  
  
"I love you to. Hang up the phone baby."  
  
Erin did what she was told. Buffy hung up the phone and walked backed towards intensive care unit.  
  
Buffy noticed that Angel's eyes were open. She walked closer towards him. She sat down next to him just staring into his eyes that he could barly keep open. She climb into bed next to Angel. He moved to head as best as he could towards hers.  
  
"Don't cry baby." He said barly above a whisper.  
  
"Please don't leave me Angel, I can't bare it if you leave me again.  
  
"Sshhh. none of that my love." He moved his hand to wipe her tears away. Buffy held his hand at her cheek as she kissed it softly.  
  
"I love you.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
There was a long pause between them.  
  
Tears were running down Buffy's face. She placed her lips softly on Angel's lips. Angel closed his eye as he let go of life. Buffy could feel something wet against her chest. She looked down and saw blood pouring out of his opened wound. She looked up and saw a light trail of blood coming down the side of Angel's mouth. Buffy cried even harder. She just laid there holding on to Angel body.  
  
"ANGEL!."  
  
"ANGEL DON'T LEAVE!"  
  
Angel had awoken to Buffy's loud cries. He pulled he closer to her whispering into her ear. She opened her eyes and took in the night. She felt strong hands around her and exhaled.  
  
It was only a dream. She thought.  
  
fin 


End file.
